


A girl and her Squishy

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Underage, F/M, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Zygarde has Bonnie cornered...Underage warning
Relationships: Eureka | Bonnie & Zygarde
Kudos: 18





	A girl and her Squishy

Bonnie called out too Zygarde, hoping the pokemon would hear her, turning in its fifty percent form it eyed the young girl up, soon Bonnie realised she had better run, this wasn’t her squishy any more.

It smothered Bonnie in its slime the girl squirming as the slime ate her clothes away, soon she was naked as Zygarde’s cells formed a massive cock, while it restrained her.

Bonnie squealed at the size off Zygarde’s cock, it was easily double her size, the legend shoved it between the childs pussy, soon Bonnie was screaming in agony as Zygarde fucked her, the legendary Pokemon was pounding her mercilessly making her grunt as it cummed inside her young pussy, Bonnie throwing up as it did so, she had never experienced and Orgasm before, she felt light headed as the Pokemon roared, it was not done with her yet…

Days pass and in that time all Bonnie could care about was Squishy’s cock, her body broken by her pokemon lover, but she didn’t need too worry, Zygarde always healed her body before it took her again, and again and again….

END

Not one off my better stories but I think for a short story its okay.


End file.
